


Dominate Me

by DaniJayNel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clexa, Explicit Smut, F/F, Futanari, G!P, G!p Lexa, Oneshot, Shower Sex, futa Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke leads a stressful career, and so after neglecting Lexa too long, Lexa decides that all Clarke needs is a few metaphorical shackles. She enjoys every second of dominating her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate Me

**Author's Note:**

> so I think someone requested this from me, I'm not really sure. I had a prompt in an empty document, and it doesn't sound like something I'd type up on my own. If so, then I really hope you enjoy it! Also, major warnings for futa/g!p. If you're not into that, then, yeah. Anyway, enjoy!

Clarke had been especially wound up lately, returning home in a constant state of anger and stress. She barely even spared Lexa a kind word, and Lexa did her best to give Clarke the space she needed to cool down and relax. But Clarke would shower, have dinner and then retire for the evening. There seemed to be nothing Lexa could do. Eventually, though, Lexa grew sick of the nights without Clarke’s touch or her laughter, so when she returned home from work, upset yet again, she took matters into her own hands.

“Your food is in the microwave,” Lexa said carefully from the kitchen doorway. Clarke was staring into the fridge, her expression empty. She blinked and then muttered a thanks and went over to the microwave to grab her plate.

She let Clarke eat quietly for the next couple of minutes, and then watched when Clarke washed her dishes and disappeared down the hallway to their bedroom. A little smile played at Lexa’s lips. She followed close behind, biting into her lip, building herself up until she was in the bedroom. Clarke had just discarded the last of her clothing and was preparing the shower. She was so distracted and forlorn that she hardly even noticed Lexa step in behind her, and gasped loudly when Lexa wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her tightly against the front of her body.

“You’ve ignored me for a week now, Clarke,” she growled softly into her ear. The erection in her boxers pressed against Clarke’s bare ass, eliciting another gasp of surprise. “Can you feel what that’s done to me?”

Clarke stilled. “Lexa,” she sighed softly in irritation. “Not now, I’m not in the—”

Lexa purposefully—but not too roughly—pushed Clarke against the shower’s glass door, holding her wrists tightly to keep her from moving away. She pressed in close again, her full front against Clarke’s back.

“Don’t say one word,” she commanded hotly. “I’m in charge here.” She released her hold on Clarke’s wrists, so that if Clarke truly did not want it, she could resist. She didn’t. “Good girl,” Lexa purred softly, moving away so that she could drink in the sight of Clarke, naked and bared before her. The shower was rushing, steam flowing around the room, slicking their skin. More than water began to slick Clarke’s thighs. “Get in the shower,” Lexa ordered.

There was a flicker of defiance in Clarke’s eyes, but Lexa’s firm stare was enough for her to simply obey and step underneath the hot spray of water. She groaned lightly once she was submerged, and took a moment to run her hands over her now wet body. Lexa felt herself grow harder than she had been all evening, and quickly discarded her shirt and boxers to join her lover in the water.

“How long have you been like that?” Clarke asked tauntingly.

Lexa didn’t like that she had spoken. She pulled Clarke’s face to her own, silenced any other words with a fierce, dominating kiss. She enjoyed her tongue and her lips, and finally pulled back with Clarke’s lower lip between her teeth. “No talking,” she ordered.

Clarke opened her mouth to protest, but Lexa spun her around, pressed a palm between her shoulders and shoved her forward. Clarke quickly reached out to brace herself on the shower wall, huffing in slight irritation. Lexa grinned.

She ran her fingertips along the dips and ridges of Clarke’s spine, enjoying the way it made Clarke shudder underneath her. Her lover was being difficult, especially when she glanced over her shoulder to glare—at least it allowed Lexa to see that she was enjoying herself, and not simply irritated.

“I’m in charge, Clarke,” Lexa reminded. “But I won’t ever do anything you don’t want me to. You know that, right? Tell me to seriously stop, and I will.” She waited a moment, let Clarke consider her words. The only response she received was Clarke pressing back into her, which made Lexa smirk.

The water was almost too hot on their skin, causing too much steam in the room. But Lexa preferred it. She slid a hand between Clarke’s thighs, her fingertips coming away slick. It wasn’t the water, and it made Lexa shift her feet and bite her lip again.

All day, hours before Clarke had returned, Lexa had envisioned this. She had planned it down to the exact way she was going to take Clarke, where she was going to come. She had intended for it to be slow and torturous, but Clarke had abandoned her too long, left Lexa to her own devices. She was suddenly too aching, too hard and needy to wait for the foreplay. Clarke was eagerly waiting, and Lexa knew that if she didn’t do something soon, the mood would break and Clarke would twist around, take control.

Lexa roughly grabbed Clarke’s hips and tugged her closer. She leaned down, pressed hot kisses to Clarke’s shoulders, down her spine. “You’re beautiful,” she breathed. “I really missed you, Clarke.” She ran her hand around Clarke’s body to her chest, where she found a breast waiting for her touch. Clarke was smart, she made no comment, but she did release a soft moan when Lexa took her breast, rolled a hard nipple between her fingers. Lexa bit softly into Clarke’s shoulder, her cock bouncing in the air and brushing against Clarke’s thigh. The pressure pounding along the shaft made Lexa breathy and flustered, so she grabbed herself with her free hand and ran the head along Clarke’s pink, wet folds.

“Lexa,” Clarke hissed softly. She pressed backwards, parting her thighs. Lexa almost let herself sink forward, but she halted her movements and pulled away, disappointed.

“You can’t move on your own either,” Lexa advised. It was painful not to simply take Clarke yet, but Lexa couldn’t give in to her, not like she always did. This was about taking Clarke’s control away—and she was doing it specifically for _her_.

Lexa continued where she left off, her hand now trailing down Clarke’s clenched stomach, all the way down to her hips. She circled them slowly, grinning against Clarke’s shoulder when she received a groan in response. Clarke’s hips began to move, desperate for some kind of contact. Lexa allowed her cock to slide between Clarke’s thighs, but she swept against her folds instead of aiming for her entrance. Clarke whined, so Lexa bit her shoulder again.

“Patience,” she said softly.

“I’m not,” Clarke growled back. She whimpered loudly when Lexa suddenly and roughly thrust against her. “Please,” she panted.

Lexa relented, lifting Clarke slightly so that her breasts were pressed fully to Clarke’s back. She dipped her fingertips lower and circled Clarke’s clit, finding it peeking out of its hood, already swollen and ready. Moans dropped from Clarke’s mouth, soft and breathy, each time Lexa passed over the tip.

“Moan my name,” Lexa husked into her ear. “What do you want me to do to you, Clarke? Beg.”

Clarke’s thighs clenched together, trapping Lexa’s shaft there, making her choke back a moan. Clarke released a breathless laugh at her small revenge, but it was short lived. Lexa completely lifted her off her feet, and then pressed her flush against the wall. She wound one of Clarke’s legs back around her waist, forcing her thighs wide apart, spreading her nicely.

“You never listen, do you?” she growled softly. Clarke shivered against her. More wetness spilled down her thighs. “But you haven’t begged yet, Clarke.”

Clarke huffed. Her cheeks were red from the hot steam and her arousal. When she shot a glance over her shoulder, it was fiery and demanding. It sent a thrill through Lexa, that she had such a powerful woman pressed helplessly against the wall, spread wide so shamefully, ready to be filled. She had to swallow, and her heart was thudding painfully against her ribs. Clarke always did that to her—stripped her bare with just one glance.

“Please,” Clarke finally breathed. Her eyes softened, then dropped. She closed them, exhaling shakily. “Please break me, Lexa.” Her voice wavered. “Break me and then put me back together again.”

Lexa shuddered. She grabbed her cock immediately and guided it to Clarke’s entrance. She could barely hear above the sound of her own panting breaths, of her thundering heartbeat. Clarke groaned the moment their bodies connected, when the widest part of the head stretched past her entrance. Lexa went slowly, carefully, pushing inside inch by inch, until finally she was pressed closely to Clarke’s ass and back, breathing hard against her wet skin.

“Are you okay?” she dared to ask, because despite the moment, she still couldn’t release her worry that she was hurting Clarke or causing her any discomfort.

Clarke nodded her head. She moved her hips slightly, moaning. “God, Lexa, you feel amazing.” She clenched around Lexa’s length just to emphasize.

Lexa felt a rush of pleasure and satisfaction. She drew her hips back achingly slowly, watching carefully as Clarke’s expression shifted as she scraped along her inner walls, and then she thrust back in hard, slamming Clarke into the wall. She cried out in surprise, in pleasure. Lexa did it again, fascinated by each sound that Clarke gifted her with, by the way she desperately clutched at the wall. She was so wet and hot, and god, so _tight_. Lexa feared she wouldn’t last long at all, not when Clarke’s every move, every sound, drew everything out of her. She grunted, shifting her angle slowly so that the head of her cock grazed against that sweet spot inside of Clarke, the one that often made her moan louder until she was screaming.

Clarke clenched harder around her every time she passed over that spot, every time Lexa pulled out and thrust all the way back in, slapping their skin together. They were frantic and hurried, moving together, moaning and panting until Lexa felt Clarke’s inner walls flutter and swell, and then she was coming, spilling wetness all down their thighs to the floor.

Lexa choked on her breath and bit into her lip, falling forward against Clarke’s back and thrusting slower as she came too, shooting every bit of come that she had into the deepest parts of Clarke, filling and claiming her. When her cock finally finished twitching, she sighed and relaxed, letting Clarke stand on her feet again after pulling out.

Clarke turned around and slumped in her arms. Her chest heaved with every uneven breath. Before she could ask if Clarke was okay, Clarke pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “I really needed that.”

Lexa wrapped her arms around her and kissed her again, longer this time. She smiled against her lips. “I know. That’s why I did it.” She pulled back to look into her eyes. “You let the business take too much from you, Clarke. Sometimes you just need someone to boss you around.”

Clarke laughed softly and brushed their noses. “You just enjoy dominating me when you can, don’t you?”

Lexa frowned, but she wanted to grin. She lifted a brow. “You make it sound like a bad thing.”

Clarke bit her lower lip. “It doesn’t have to be…”

“So,” Lexa started, reaching for the soap. “How about we clean up, and then I let you ride me until you scream my name?”

Clarke sucked in a breath and shuddered. “ _Me,_ scream _your_ name?” She chuckled, but her eyes darted down to Lexa’s cock, where it was already growing hard and dripping again. “I think I’ll have you begging me by the end of the night.”

Lexa grinned. “Is that a challenge?”

Clarke stepped forward, a sly, satisfied smirk slipping onto her face. She grabbed Lexa’s shaft, gave it a long, lazy stroke. Lexa couldn’t stop the moan from leaving her lips, and it only seemed to fuel Clarke’s amusement.

“It can be.”

Lexa sucked in a breath and she throbbed in Clarke’s hand. She smirked, too. “Okay, then you’re on.”


End file.
